Whatever 'This' Is
by Never Stop Believing in Love
Summary: Snippet of a conversation between Boyd & Grace fairly near the beginning of their new relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC**

**Content: Boyd and Grace **

**Rating: K**

**Hey everyone. I was bored …. This is the result! I hope you enjoy! Thanks as always for reading and if you feel up to it please review. FB friends … thanks for the craic! x**

**Whatever '**_**This'**_** Is**

"But I don't want to hide away Grace, to hide this, whatever_ 'this'_ is."

"Yea I know ... I just think we should keep it to ourselves for a while, see how things go."

"You're happy though?" He asked doubt suddenly unexpectedly rising in his stomach.

"I'm very happy Peter….." She replied squeezing him tighter. "…. Are you?"

"Happier than I think I've ever been Grace." He answered surprised at just how relieved he felt to hear her confirmation. "That's why I don't care who knows what's going on between us. Anyway don't you think we've waited long enough? I know I certainly do. I have waited far too long to be able to do _this_."

"Do what?"

"_This_." He said gesturing between them. "Just being able to sit here with you in my arms ... and _this_ ..." He bent down and softly brushed his lips against hers.

She smiled against him. "Hmm it is nice; I never thought ... her voice trailed off as she lost herself in reflection."

"Never thought what?"

"Doesn't matter ... I was just being silly."

"Oh come on Grace, don't go all coy on me now." 

"I'm not being coy ... it's just I never thought that I'd ... that we'd... be here like_ this_ I mean."

"Really? You never wondered what it would be like?"

"Oh yea, of course I wondered, I just never dreamt that it would ever happen?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know .. I suppose I never thought you'd be interested in someone like me."

He pulled backed and studied her face his dark eyes searching hers drinking in her vulnerability. "Are you being serious? Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, I'm not exactly the kind of women you normally go for am I?"

"What? ... Beautiful, elegant and intelligent, no you're right Grace I normally don't go after that sort of women at all. "

She smiled softly at him as he pulled her gently closer to himself placing a reassuring kiss on top of her head. "What about you then …." She asked. "…. did you ever wonder what _this _would be like?"

"All the time."

"So what took you so long then?"

"I dunknow" He sighed deeply before continuing. "You know that I haven't exactly been successful in my previous relationships and I didn't want to ruin anything we already had by making a half assed attempt at trying to take things further."

"Oh so that's what _'this'_ is then ... a relationship?"

"Hmm I'd like to think it's the start of a very beautiful one... and long."

"Sorry?"

"A beautiful and long relationship Grace. If I don't inevitably screw it up."

"You're too hard on yourself Peter." She said gently stroking the strong arm that was draped across her stomach. "Anyway what makes you think that I won't be the one who screws it up?"

"Well ... because you're you and I'm ... well... me."

"Oh very profound Boyd!"

"No you know what I mean; I'm the one with the disastrous track record. You only have to look at the trail of destruction I've left behind to know I am completely crap at relationships, any sort of relationship. I suppose that's another reason I resisted acting on my feelings, I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you Grace you know that don't you?"

"Yea I know, nor I you, but you are going to have to face up to the fact that you are only human Boyd, despite your 'Superman' tendencies and no matter how hard we try we will at some point let each other down."

"Superman eh?" His dark eyes sparkled as he boyishly grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him." Well ..."

"No come on, let's discuss the fact that you think I'm Superman Grace."

"I didn't say I thought you were Superman ... I said you had Superman tendencies, meaning you run around thinking that you are invincible and that you should never fail."

"I'm only too aware of my failures Grace." As he spoke she saw the sadness that she heard in his voice reflected in his eyes and impulsively reached out and tenderly cupped his cheek.

"We've all got demons to deal with Boyd."

"Yea but me more than most eh?"

"Your good qualities far outweigh the negative ones; you can see that can't you?"

"Sometimes it doesn't appear that way." His tone laced with melancholy.

"And do you think that I would be here, like this, with someone I didn't believe in, didn't fully trust and love."

He raised his eyebrows as he turned to face her. "So that's what_ 'this'_ is then ... love?"

She felt her face flush at her accidental admission. "I have loved you for a very long time Boyd ... you are my best friend, how could I not love you?"

"Ah ... so you love me as a friend then, I see." He feigned looking hurt as he settled back into his previous position.

"I loved you first as a friend ..."

"And now?"

"Well we'll see ..."

"Oh really Dr Foley it's like that is it?" He said playfully grabbing her sides provoking her to giggle loudly.

"Stop it Boyd!" She gently admonished through her infectious laughter.

"Or what?" His own laughter joining hers as he watched her deep sapphire eyes dance in delight.

"Peter ... I'm warning you."

"Oh ... now I'm very scared!" His deep laughter reverberating around her living room. "Just admit it and I'll stop."

"Admit what?"

"That you really love me."

"I've already told you that I did."

"Yea _as a friend,_ I've got plenty of those Grace."

"No you don't!"

"Oh please ... I've got friends."

"None like me though." She smiled broadly.

"True ... thankfully!"

"Oi!" She light-heartedly slapped his arm

"Ouch, Grace ... come on... you know I'm joking."

"Hmmm just as well."

"Anyway ... do you think I do _this_ to all my friends."

"Do what?"

"_This_…" He said smiling widely as he pulled her tightly to himself and kissed her deeply.

"Well I sincerely hope not, otherwise we might have to have a serious talk."

"Well you don't have to worry on that front; I have enough on my hands trying to cope with you."

"You really are seriously pushing it Boyd."

"I know, I know … I'm sorry." He smiled pulling her closer. "Anyway, I wouldn't swap you for the world Dr Foley, because no matter what you say, _**this**_for me is definitely love!"


End file.
